Imaging systems today often include a focal plane array of pixel cells. Each of the pixel cells of this array are operable to sense an amount of light that impinges onto the pixel cell. For example, photosensitive elements such as photodiodes, photogates, photoconductors, and the like can be included in each pixel cell for accumulating an amount of charge based on the sensed light. In addition to such photosensitive elements, each pixel cell can include a charge storage region for storing the accumulated charge, a transfer transistor for transferring the accumulated charge to the charge storage region, a reset transistor for resetting the value of the pixel cell, a row select transistor for selecting a pixel cell's row, and the like.
Such pixel cells, however, can be affected by various artifacts or errors that can result in inaccuracies of the sensed light. As one example, due to variations between the transistors or other components of the pixel cells, each pixel cell may output a different signal than the other pixels cells, even when the entire pixel array is exposed to the same amount of light and circumstances. Accordingly, various techniques or designs can be utilized to reduce or eliminate such pixel array artifacts.